The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for reducing blade tip clearances of turbomachines. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for reducing blade tip clearances by controlling axial displacement of turbomachine components.
Traditionally, turbomachines include a turbine with rotating blades within a stationary turbomachine shroud. A clearance may be included between a tip of each blade and the turbomachine shroud. This clearance may be referred to as a blade tip clearance. Blade tip clearances enable combustion gases passing through the turbomachine to leak over the tips of the blades, between the blade tips and the turbomachine shroud. Leakage of combustion gases in this manner may reduce an overall efficiency of the turbomachine system, and particularly the turbomachine itself. Thus, it is now recognized that there is a need for a system and method for improving, reducing, or eliminating blade tip clearances.